Power semiconductor chips may be integrated into an electronic package for various circuitry. For example, a cascade circuit or a half bridge circuit can be implemented by discrete components or packages, or by means of a chip-on-chip structure, in which diffusion soldering may be used.
Discrete components or packages may result in a significant package inductivity and thus switching losses. Whereas a chip-on-chip structure may result in thermal limitations with respect to the chip on the top (e.g. a silicon field effect transistor chip).